The Unconventional
by SlyWolf17
Summary: Renesmee is sent to boarding school in England where she falls in love with a human boy, how will the rest of the Cullens react? And what about Jacob? Renesmee/OC, Renesmee/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

The Unconventional

Renesmee POV

Opening my heavy eyelids I peered out the plane window beholding the beautiful grassy plains welcoming me back home. I pondered how to tell my parents of my bizarre activities in England.

My plans were full proof as I sat next to Jay back to Washington, his tousled dark blonde hair sprawled over the seat, I ran my hand through it causing him to stir. I knew I had found my soul mate that fateful day in September when the rain was falling in thick curtains around us. It's a good thing I'm immortal so they can't kill me when they find out. It's their fault for sending me away!

I'll start from the beginning.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen; my parents are down in the vampire history books as Isabella and Edward Cullen basically the vampires who defied the Volturi. I'm half-vampire, half-human and I've fallen in love with a human boy.

Not to mention that my Werewolf best friend has imprinted on me.

Oh boy.

A/N: Hey so let me know what you think if I should carry on?


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

Chapter 2 – Confrontations

**Renesmee POV**

My fingers twitched violently as we waited for our baggage to pass us on the conveyer belt. Jay could tell that I was nervous as hell, I mean who wouldn't notice their girlfriend having a panic attack in the middle of the airport?!

My parents had sent me to Westminster Boarding school in London so that I could get a taste of other _cultures _as they lightly put it. Generally it's an all boy's school, except for the co-ed sixth form. To the outside world my appearance is that of a 17 year old, they don't need to know that I'm only 6 years old and maintained a growth spurt. Perks of being part an immortal child right?

The reputation of the school is what drew my parents to send me there; it's a quaint old fashioned style school in London near to where my Father grew up in the 1900's.

Jay and I met in the drama quarter of the school where we both would hopefully earn A's to continue on to acting school in L.A. His passion for people and acting surprised me, it's not often that you find a human that has been alive for 17 years to experience this, of course be being 6, I can't talk!

A light tap on my shoulder indicates that Jay is trying to shake me out of my reverie, it's only when I see our luggage in his hands when fear overcomes me. Judgement day arrives on the other side of the terminal where my family awaits. I can just see my father's accusing eyes and my Aunt Rose's disappointed scowl. I promised myself that I would never make the mistake my father did and fall in love with somebody unattainable, I completely destroyed that promise though.

**Jay POV**

Beautiful brown orbs meet my crystal blue's as my gorgeous Renesmee panics about our future. I convinced myself when I first met her that she would be my life. There was always something so special and different about her that compelled me to her, I felt as if she was too much, too perfect for me. Her reaction to this journey fuels my suspicions that there's something she's not telling me. I've asked her about it countless time, believe me I've tried, she brushes it off with a sly smile and a chaste kiss which never fails to leave me breathless.

The crowded terminal full of bustling business men with the occasional screaming child reminded me where I was, to my left I could see a dazed Nessie, and I retreated to the baggage claim and sought out our cases, which were in no way difficult as we both had luminous green cases. Note to self: Shop alone!

"Ness, are you okay" I asked tentatively as I knew my voice would shock her.

"Mmmmm, just a bit jet lagged" was her stiff reply, indicating to me that she had something more trying on her mind.

Today she was dressed in a pair of cut-off jeans and a plain blue tank top, each item of clothing accentuated her gracious curves and feather light alabaster skin. Her beauty constantly intrigued me, something about her made my senses tell me to run, alarm bells sought out to repel me from her, her smell and her skin. Yet I could not. I deemed her to precious to run, the consequences of her leaving me were a chance I couldn't bring myself to take.

I slipped my hand into hers and took a large stride toward the door as we walked in sync.

"Babe, it's okay, they can't hate me right, and after all I'm loveable!" I said trying to lighten the mood

"To me yes, to them? No, you're the guy who's violating their daughter's innocence!" was her jokey reply. Her eyes darted up to me mine, once again I was overcome by the love pouring from them.

**Renesmee POV**

I knew he was trying to make me feel better, and it makes me love him more, but what he can't understand is the impact his human life will have on my family. I'd told them he's just my best friend who's helped me settle in and shown me around London, which they so gullibly believed. My lying skills were worse than my mom's for flips sake! Knowing them, my life wouldn't be worth living once I tell them the truth.

"Renesmee!" came a chiming voice, there she was, my mother in all glory.

"Mom!" I replied and took off in a half sprint toward her where she stood with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose.

"Oh my baby, how are you? Oh and you must be Jay" Here goes I guess.

Jay confidently stepped forward and grasped Mom's hand, good thing I didn't need air otherwise I'd be lying upside down on the pavement!

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" was Jay's polite reply. His facade didn't fool me though, sweat beats had formed along the base of his neck and his heart rate sped up.

"Nonsense, call be Bella please, come on Renesmee before Aunt Alice explodes!"

I giggled girlishly which earned me a wide grin from Jay. Aunt Alice should have a sign nailed to her saying 'approach with caution' as she bobbled up and down vigorously. My arms wrapped around her and she returned my hug with a bone-breaking squeeze.

Aunt Rose gave me the same reception and eyed Jay with caution, they all exchanged pleasantries as we hopped in the 2009 Cadillac Escalade.

This was going to be an interesting week for sure.

A/N: Like it or hate it? Let me know so I'll stop writing :D


End file.
